darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
656
Barnabas plans to carry out Elizabeth's wishes to be buried in a special casket and mausoleum. Synopsis : Morning at Collinwood, but there is no joy in this morning. For the mistress of the great house died on the previous night. There is considerable mystery surrounding her death, mystery that can only increase before its ultimate resolution. And at this moment two innocent children are about to be drawn tighter into a web of terror neither can understand. Barnabas tells Mrs. Johnson of Elizabeth's wishes for a private burial. Mr. Jarrett arrives from the funeral home, offering his services. Barnabas is at a loss as to who notified him of Elizabeth's death. Upstairs David and Amy try to reach Quentin, and tell him that they contacted the funeral director, per his instructions. Barnabas makes plans to send the children away to Boston for awhile, and perhaps even enroll them in a school there. Mrs. Johnson and Maggie pack up Victoria's possessions. As Barnabas is the acting head of the family, they ask him what to do with Victoria's clothes. He says to burn them, destroy them, or give them away - he does not care as long as they are gone. Mrs. Johnson finds the music box and remembers that Barnabas gave it to Victoria. She asks him if he wants it back, but he declines. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (about David) Poor little fellow. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: Vicki Winters would have known what to do. : Barnabas: Mrs. Johnson, that's not fair to Maggie. ---- : Maggie: It will help me take my mind off a lot of things I want to forget. ---- : Barnabas: (in Victoria's room) Get rid of everything. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: (about Victoria) I hate to think of her being lost to us forever. : Maggie: I hate to think about that, too. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: This house is cursed and everyone who's under its roof. I'm glad the children will be leaving. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Bob Fitzsimmons as Mr. Jarret * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 658. * Clarice Blackburn returns to the cast after an absence of 38 episodes. * Does Jonathan Frid have too much makeup on, or is that a huge bruise on his left cheekbone? * The foyer back table usually has flowers, a statue, and/or a telephone on it. Here it is empty. Story * David refers to Barnabas as "Cousin Barnabas" in every scene they have together. * Amy plays London Bridge Is Falling Down on the piano. This song was previously associated with the ghost of Sarah Collins. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: I've got to forget you Vicki. * SEDATIVE: Julia gave Carolyn a sedative to calm her down. * TIMELINE: Day 258 begins, and will end in 658. 9:30am at the start of this episode. Elizabeth died the previous night. 4:45pm: Barnabas plans for Maggie, David and Amy to leave for Boston in a "few days." Bloopers and continuity errors * Just before Barnabas talks to Mrs. Johnson about the wishes of Elizabeth, a camera makes an appearance to the right of the screen. * Actor Bob Fitzsimmons refers to Barnabas as "Mr. Jonathan". * Jonathan Frid starts to say, "How like..." in a flub with David and Amy. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 656 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 656 - Unspooky Gallery ( }}) 656k.jpg|Barnabas & Mrs. Johnson 656y.jpg|Playing the Game 656za.jpg|Victoria's Clothes Return Category:Dark Shadows episodes